


[Linny] A Soft Victory

by RichardGanseyIII



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Autistic Luna Lovegood, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash Friday, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, linny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGanseyIII/pseuds/RichardGanseyIII
Summary: Suddenly one of the players hovered in the air, a few feet above everyone else. The sun behind them made her silhouette clear, her long red hair melting together with the color of her uniform. Luna’s breath stopped for a brief moment. Ginny was always the first to catch her eye. She was the one person at Hogwarts who she could always count on.





	

Luna slowly stroked the fur of her lion hat. Instead of its usual booming roar, it was now purring softly. She stared out of the window, out onto the large domain of Hogwarts.  
This small room was only accessible through a long maze of hidden tunnels. Luna silently thanked the Weasley twins, who had told her about all the secret hallways in the castle. When her head was full from sensory overload, or if she just felt like being alone, she always had somewhere to go, no matter where in the castle she was at that moment.

From where she was, she could clearly see the Quidditch field. Just a moment ago she’d been sitting on the tribunes, but eventually all the noise had become a little too much. The people behind her were probably relieved that her lion hat wasn’t blocking their view anymore, she thought positively.  
Red uniforms clashed with the green ones on the field. The brooms were moving too fast to really identify any particular player, but Luna still kept trying to see her. 

Suddenly one of the players hovered in the air, a few feet above everyone else. The sun behind them made her silhouette clear, her long red hair melting together with the color of her uniform. Luna’s breath stopped for a brief moment. Ginny was always the first to catch her eye. She was the one person at Hogwarts who she could always count on. Ginny friendship was genuine, not muddled with the pity she saw in the eyes of all the others. She let her breath escape. Friendship. Because that’s all it was.

Ginny jumped from one crush to another, always telling Luna about them with that cheerful, bright smile on her beautiful face. Luna smiled too. Even though it kind of hurt, she always told Ginny to go for it. She was the only one who truly had her back, so Luna couldn’t possibly get it over her heart to let her down like that. She tried to not let it get to her. Her crush on Ginny, her sexuality in general, was just one of the many strange quirks she had. It didn’t have to mean anything, she told herself.

Completely lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed how Ginny dived down and went straight for the shiny, barely noticeable snitch. The opposing seeker saw how she threw herself at something he hadn’t seen, and began to steer towards it as quickly as he could, but in vain. Ginny screamed euphorically and held the snitch up for everyone to see. She smiled and laughed, holding both hands up in a victory pose.  
Without even realizing it, Luna had also started jumped up and down happily, yelling her support for Ginny and not caring that she couldn’t hear it.

The girl smoothly descended and was surrounded by excited Gryffindors the minute her feet hit the ground. She embraced several teammates in a tight hug and slowly made her way towards the castle. She was clearly enjoying the attention. After a while, Luna lost sight of the small figure in the crowd. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, stroking her hats fur in happiness.

She’d completely lost track of time when she saw something on the wall move. Her hand instinctively reached for her wand, ready to cast an invisibility spell on herself. That soon proved to be unnecessary, though. One of the tapestries was shoved aside to make place for a face Luna was happy to see. 

‘Hi! Luna! I hope you don’t mind, but I asked my brothers where I could find you.’ She frowned lightly, worry apparent on her face. ‘You suddenly disappeared while I was playing. Is everything all right?’  
‘Yeah!’ Luna answered cheerfully. Everything really was all right, she told herself. ‘I just wanted to watch the match here. I saw your dive! You were amazing!’

Ginny’s face lit up again, the last traces of her concern disappearing completely. ‘I still can’t believe I did that! I just saw the snitch, and before I could think about it, I just went for it!’ Her hair bounced around as she jumped in excitement. Luna laughed as well and nodded.

She sat down next to Luna and stretched. Luna’s eyes lingered briefly on the skin that the motion revealed. She quickly tore her eyes away when Ginny turned to her and blamed her blushing on the excitement of Ginny winning the match.

A cool breeze entered through the open window and Luna felt herself shivering. Her clothes were rarely suited for cold weather. She didn’t like the suffocating feeling of winter clothes.  
Ginny felt her shiver and looked at her. The wind and the cold winter sun had cast a healthy glow on her face. She looked absolutely stunning, Luna thought silently. Her hands clutched at her red quidditch jacket and she slowly breathed out. They watched her breath from white clouds in the air. Luna wrapped her arms around herself to gather some body warmth. The feeling of the chilly air on her skin was not unpleasant to her. Still, Ginny lightly frowned and displayed that gentle, yet casual look of concern that Luna had gotten so used to. 

‘Are you cold?’ she asked, even though it sounded more like a statement than a question. She opened her mouth to reply, but Ginny didn’t wait for a reply. She swiftly threw off the quidditch jacket she so proudly wore and lovingly put it around Luna’s shoulders. If it had been anyone else, no matter who, Luna would’ve nervously given it back. Now, she just smiled broadly at Ginny. She saw her smile, and the fact that she had made her happy instantly made her feel warmer. She loved that about Luna. She always smiled freely and happily. If you saw her smile, it was always genuine. She wouldn’t fake it to please anyone.

‘Thanks for the jacket. But aren’t you cold now?’ Ginny bit on her chapped lip and absentmindedly nodded. ‘If it doesn’t bother you, maybe we could just share my jacket!’ she excitedly said. Luna laughed and quickly considered the idea. Ginny’s jacket was very oversized and windproof. They could probably fit both without it being too awkward. She took her arm out of one of the sleeves and held her arm up, so that Ginny could sit right next to her. After she had sit down under the cover of jacket, she took her hovering hand in hers and gently pulled her arm around her shoulders. Luna’s blush intensified, buts she didn’t feel uncomfortable. 

Ginny was tired from her quidditch match and she wanted to rest for a while. She breathed out slowly and Luna felt the tension leave her body. She looked as if she was really going to doze off. Neither of them would mid if she did. All sense of time was gone. Time didn’t feel like an important thing at all now. In fact, nothing really did matter. What could possibly be more urgent, more important, than the feeling of peace and rest they had with each other? She knew that even if Ginny did not return her romantic feelings, they at least had this mutual sense of tranquility.

Suddenly Ginny sighed. She had nestled her head on Luna’s shoulder and was slowly making circles on Luna’s hand with her thumb. She didn’t mind. ‘Have I told you about my latest crush?’ she asked, in a tone that said she already knew the answer was no. Luna didn’t dare to move her head, out of fear that the movement might scare Ginny’s closeness away. ‘No’ she said, trying to keep her voice as flat as possible. She was already preparing the cheerful and supportive mask she would have to put on.  
‘Try to guess who it is.’ she said. That surprised her. She didn’t usually ask that. After a second of hesitation, she decided to go along with it.

‘Hmmm…boy or girl?  
‘Girl.’ She replied. That left Luna with about half of the students. Hell, for all she knew it wasn’t even a student. She could have encountered Mystery Girl in Hogsmeade too. ‘What’s her hair color?’ she asked, to try and narrow down her options. The fact that she knew so little names didn’t help either. She was confused, but she also knew that Ginny wouldn’t ask this if she thought that she couldn’t do it. There must be a reason behind this little game.  
‘Her hair,’ Ginny said quietly, gently taking a strand of Luna’s blond hair between her fingers and studying it, ‘is the color of wheat in a large field that’s always sunny. It’s really beautiful.’  
Luna looked at the strand she was holding. A strange feeling came over her, but she couldn’t quite say what it was.

Without her having to ask another question, Ginny continued. ‘And her eyes. Her eyes are almost indescribable, but I’ll still try. Her eyes look like a calm sea, or maybe a lake. It always looks as if there’s so much more to what she’s thinking than those eyes betray. I can see that there are thoughts swimming underneath the surface of the lake, like fish. Everything about her seems so otherworldly. Altogether, her appearance is strange. Strange, but never unpleasant. I love seeing her smile, love seeing the way she moves her hands when she speaks, love everything about her.’

Luna could now define the unknown feeling in her chest. Hope. She bit her lip and looked at Ginny’s hand. She had stopped tracing circles and had taken her hand in hers. ‘I don’t think I’ve ever been as in love as I am now.’ She added. Luna did not allow herself to let the hope take over. It couldn’t possibly be her Ginny was talking about. She shook her head, very quietly to not disturb Ginny.   
‘I really don’t know who you’re talking about. What’s this girl’s name?’ she said. Despite her best efforts, her voice trembled slightly. Ginny raised her head and looked into her eyes. Thoughts whirled through Luna’s head, and she wondered if Ginny could see them, as she had said she could, just below the surface. ‘Luna.’ Ginny whispered, before pressing her lips onto hers with a warmth and love that took her by surprise entirely. The kiss was sweet and comfortable. When Ginny finally broke the kiss because she had run out of breath, they were both laughing and blushing.

They sat there for a long time, watching the sun lower itself, until it had disappeared completely. The girls only stood up because eventually, even Ginny’s jacket and their combined body warmth were not enough to withstand the cold. They were smiling and holding hands all the way to Luna’s dorms, where Ginny pressed another kiss to her lips and whispered in the discreet darkness of the hallway. 

‘Luna. My lovely Luna.’

**Author's Note:**

> Today's excuse for not having posted in ages: i switched to a boarding school for kids with learning disorders and everything is hectic as fuck! But it's finally femslash februari, so of course I had to write something. So here you go, i hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
